Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are a rapidly growing communications medium for both enterprises (such as corporate intranets and hotels) and public facilities (for example, airports and convention centers). As an indication of the expected explosive growth of WLANs, it has been estimated that revenue for WLAN equipment will reach $3.2 Billion by the year 2005 (IDC Bulletin Unwiring the Network: Worldwide Wireless LAN Market Forecast Update, 2000–2005).
Around the globe, there are several main mobile telephone systems in operation, among them, Time-Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and its variants such as Time Division Synchronization Code Division Multiple Access (TDS-CDMA) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA). The International Telecommunication Union of the United Nations recognizes, CDMA 2000, and TDS-CDMA as standard specifications for 3G (Third Generation) wireless communications while W-CDMA and CDMA 2000 are championed by Europe and the United States, respectively. Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) is the very popular second generation digital mobile phone system established by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute and currently in widespread use in Europe and Asia. A GSM system typically includes Mobile Stations (MS) which are typically mobile phones and other terminals, a plurality of Base Station Subsystems (BSS) each having a plurality of Base Transceiver Stations (BTS) and a Base Station Controller (BSC), and a Network and Switch Subsystem (NSS) composed of a plurality of Mobile Switching Centers (MSC), Home Location Registers (HLR), Visitor Location Registers (VLR) and Authentication Centers (AuC). The Mobile Switching Centers switch communications connections and are communicable with a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and with at least one Base Station Controller (BSC). The BSC controls the handover of radio connections and the Base Transceiver Station (BTS) includes antennae towers for transmitting and receiving wireless signals and each delineating a cell each of which has a specific coverage area related to the physical location and the antenna direction of the Base Station Subsystems (BSS). The Home Location Registers (HLR) contain a database comprising subscriber information, such as user profiles, current location, International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) numbers and other administrative information. The Visitor Location Registers (VLR) comprise a database containing location information of all the MS. The Authentication Center (AuC) is coupled to the HLR and provides the latter with authentication parameters and ciphering keys utilizable for security purposes.
The mobile phone typically is functionally separated into the Mobile Equipment (ME) part and a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card which typically includes a subscriber-selected Personal Identity Number (PIN), dialing numbers, names of preferred networks to provide service, and the like. Some of the SIM information can be modified by using the keypad of the mobile phone or through a connected personal computer. The ME typically includes non-subscriber-related hardware and software specific to the communications interface. When the SIM is removed from the ME, the ME can no longer be used for reaching the service provider except for emergency calls.
Wireless mobile Internet access is widespread in Japan and Scandinavia and demand is steadily increasing elsewhere. It has been predicted that over one billion mobile phones with Internet access capability will be sold in the year 2005. Efficient mobile Internet access, however, will require new technologies. Data transmission rate improvements such as the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and the Third Generation Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (3G-UMTS) are underway.
Conventional systems utilize a PCMCIA card plus a wireless LAN card to provide a connection between a mobile phone and a WLAN. However, such a system requires a user to purchase all three of the components which will amount to several hundred dollars, thereby exacerbating the obstacles to widespread WLAN use.
While the promise of wireless LAN is immense, its more widespread use has encountered the sometimes conflicting problems of ease of use and security. As anyone who has traveled with a notebook can attest, connecting to any LAN, not even a wireless LAN, is a problem requiring assistance from an MIS professional. This is because of a lack of connectivity standardization. On the other hand, if the connection is standardized and easy, there is a problem of security; that is, if anyone can log on, then confidential or sensitive information available through the LAN will be accessible by anyone, thereby compromising the LAN. Concomitant with the standardization and security issues is the business issue of payment; that is, how is a LAN user to be charged for his use? This issue is succinctly summarized in industry jargon as “AAA”, Authentication, Authorization, and Accounting. That is, the problems of ease of use and security are addressed by authenticating the user, authorizing him, timing and billing him.
Finally, there is the critical problem of cost. WLAN will take off after the above AAA issues are successfully addressed and the direct and indirect costs of WLAN decreases to a level allowing mainstream utilization.
There is therefore a need for a WLAN system and method that allows cost-effective ease of use while maintaining security and providing an effective and efficient billing and monitoring procedure.